Ties that Bond
by jessalyn78
Summary: Someone from Jo's past comes back, but are their motives pure?


Alex awoke to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing loudly. He hated that damn thing. He quickly hit the snooze button, annoyed that he was forced to get up. But, his annoyance only lasted temporarily as he turned to see Jo lying next to him in one of his t-shirts. Damn it, she was hot. Seriously hot. It had only been a few weeks since they had finally kissed, and their relationship was still so new, and thrilling. For the first time in a really long time he was genuinely happy.

"Hey you" Alex smiled as he kissed the top of Jo's head. "Good morning."

"Morning" she murmured back sleepily. She turned to face him and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. It was a moment of deep connection and intimacy, but it was quickly interrupted as the alarm clock began to buzz again.

"I really hate that thing" Alex groaned as he leaned over to turn it off.

"I should leave in the next few minutes or so" Jo said as she sat up and began to stretch.

"What's up?" he asked confused as to why she had to leave _so_ early. He was kind of hoping that she could keep him company in the shower…

"There's just a lot of paper work I've got to do. You don't have to rush though, I'll see you there."

That was one of the things Alex loved about Jo. She wasn't the type to hang all over him every waking moment. She made him feel secure in the fact that she needed him in her own way, but she was an independent woman.

"You know" he teased as he leaned in to kiss her. "If you're going to take off right away, first thing in the morning, you shouldn't prance around in my shirt because it's a really big turn on."

"Really?" she asked playfully as she stood to her feet. "I'll have to remember that."

"Yeah" he agreed. "You should."

"Well, I wouldn't want to cause you too big of a distraction" she teased as she pulled the shirt over her head. "That better?"

"Are you sure you need to leave early?" he asked, desperately hoping she would say no.

"Well, maybe I can be a little less early" she answered as she climbed back into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Jo left, Alex hopped in the shower and got ready. As he found himself missing her he laughed at the irony. Only a few minutes earlier he was thinking about how awesome Jo was for not needing to be with him every waking moment, but as it turned out it, she only had to be gone a few minutes for him to miss her.

As he threw on a hoodie and ran a comb through his hair he was startled by a frantic knocking at the door.

He wasn't really sure who would be banging on his door so early, but whoever it was they were annoying the crap out of him.

"What?" he asked annoyed as he opened the door. His annoyance only grew when he realized that he didn't know the woman on the other side of the door. Why the hell was she bothering him?

The woman looked to be around 40 years old. She had dark brown hair that was cut in a bob, and was dressed in a short pink dress. "I'm looking for Josephine Wilson" she said nervously.

"Jo's not here" he answered suspiciously. Who was this woman and what did she want with his girlfriend?

"I see" she nodded. "Where is she then?"

"Work" Alex answered coldly. "And that's where I should be heading now too, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Where does she work?" the woman interrupted.

"I'm sorry- who are you?" Alex asked, annoyed by the amount of prying she was doing.

"My name is Michelle Wilson" the woman said nervously.

"Wilson?" Alex repeated.

"Yes" she answered. "I'm Josephine's mother."

A million things raced through Alex's mind as she said this. Her mother? Her freaking mother? The one who ditched her when she was just a baby so she could bounce around foster homes and live in her car? What the hell was she doing here? "No you're not" he sneered. "You're no mother."

"What?" the woman gasped.

"Where the hell do you get off blowing back into her life like this?" he scoffed.

"There are some things I need to say to her" she explained.

"She's happy!" he yelled. "She's finally happy, after years of working her ass off, after years of hell! You need to leave her alone."

"No" she said firmly. "I need to talk to my daughter, it's a matter of life and death."

**Please Review, if there is interest I'll write more!**


End file.
